


White Hole

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: The World That Never Was [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Including Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), So as to not spoil what's to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: White Hole: In general relativity, a white hole is a hypothetical region of spacetime which cannot be entered from the outside, although matter and light can escape from it. In this sense, it is the reverse of a black hole, which can only be entered from the outside and from which matter and light cannot escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, it's accompaniment and series, is dedicated to The Russo Brothers, and Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely.  
> Thank You for making films where storytelling matters, furthering character development, choices and decisions reflective of those characters, and for broadening the creative scope of stories and film.  
> You've constantly reminded me that if you'rd going to write a story, make it the best one it can be. You guys rock. ❤

"Today marks the first month since the disappearance of half the known Earth's population, including that of Vice President Williams as well as multiple word leaders, including Wakanda's new King T'Challa. Newly christened Queen Shuri of the African nation arrived at the U.N. earlier today to deliver a brief statement."  
"We as a nation, as a people, and as a family, have..." The Queen stops momentarily, looking down at the microphone picks up the smallest of sniffs, and a woman in a black dress beside her placing her hand on her back, whispering something. "...have lost as much as the world has. But we will not let it stop us, nor deter us from the dream my brother had for my country. Wakanda will deliver aid, relocation and asylum for those who need it. For now, more than ever, we need each other. We need to be family." She concludes, as flashbulbs dominate the screen.  
"Queen Shuri also visited the Oakland Wakandan Outreach Center following, as well as the Stark Industries Center in New York." The news anchor continues, changing camera position. "In addition to the charges of criminal evasion against Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff being pardoned, Tony Stark, now taking the late General Ross' position, issued a pardon against the Avengers lost as well, including Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff. In a surprise issuing, he also issued a pardon of all charges to James 'Bucky' Barnes, the former HYDRA operative and Howling Commando, following newly found evidence from Stark, supporting Captain Rogers earlier claim of his colleagues innocence."  
The camera cuts to a different, harder appearing Stark. The youthful lines on his face still there but buried amidst the deeper ones of remorse. "I....uh..." He pauses, pinching his nose briefly. "Sorry. ..There's been... Too much, lost. So much that.... We...have to put aside what we couldn't understand, and focus on the future. Which is...to admit, shortcomings. Things we couldn't understand. Weren't able to protect. And..." Camera snaps take the domination of audio as Stark gets quiet, Potts beside him. "I'm really sorry, I-uh, I can't do this. I really..." He tears off the mic, stepping off the podium.  
"Stark has yet to release any fur-"

"Turn that off."  
The TV turns off on it's own, as he sits in the empty meeting room, hands wringing together, his leg bouncing up and down. His phone buzzes again, displaying 6 unresponded texts.  
"Boss, the UN is-" F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s uncertain voice comes through his earpiece.  
"Tell them they'll get a call back." He says sternly, standing as he hears a door open.  
"Your Highness."  
Shuri walks into the room, a tribal like dress on along with the woman from the press conference, now in traditional Wakandan shielding and a long spear. "Mr. Stark. I'm sorry I'm late." She says, a sadder and more mature tone than an 18 year old should ever know.  
"No, don't be. I'm sorry for coming in here, especially with....everything."  
"So what is it that you were unable to tell me in New York?"  
He gets out a small, phone like device, slapping it into air as a hologram shows. "This."  
The hologram is that of an orb, with 6 large inserts into it.  
Shuri walks around the projection.  
"It's not as kitschy as an oven mitt, and can still hold the power. A vibranium protection and interior, as well as a machination similar to what Vision was built with. Enough processing power to tap into each of the stones, and utilize them however we need."  
Her eyes hold wonder for the briefest moment, that same child-like joy that came with her sciences before it was lost. "It doesn't matter. There's no way to get the stones back. No way to find Thanos, no way to..." Her voice trails off. "There wouldn't be a point."  
"There would, I swear to you." Tony says, his voice partially cracking. He gets up as Shuri's eyes follow him to the window, where he remains still. "....I can't just..." He clenched his fist. "...I need to fix this."  
"Stark-"  
"I failed."  
"We." Shuri says, small tears in her eyes as her guard has some as well. "We were all fighting the same battle. All of us, trying to combat something we did not understand. It is not one person's fault, or burden, Mr. Stark."  
He turns, the lines of a man who's seen too much in one lifetime, coming back. "And that's why I gotta fix it."  
"The stones are gone." Her guard finally spoke. "There is nothing-"  
"I have a plan. ...Or an idea. It'll take time, years, maybe. ....I just need your help with that. Your highness."  
Shuri looks on again at the twirling orb. "....Okay." She meets his eyes. "I'll get to work on it."  
"And so will I. Thank You." He goes to shake her hand, as she begins, before pausing to instead embrace him. "We've all lost more than we should."  
Stark stands there, before embracing the new Wakandan Queen back, the sun setting, casting their shadows across the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

She's laying down, staring up at an orange hued sky; devoid of clouds or any distinctions. She breathes out shakily, looking ahead of her to see a sun in half risen position, with no other features.  
Something feels...strange. She closes her eyes and focuses, waiting for it to come to her and immediately regrets it; the voices of a million and more come flooding through, and a thunder rumbles somewhere in the distance as she takes her hands to her ears as she tries to silence it, letting out a scream and lighting blossoms, striking the water as she scoots back, trying to avoid the shock.  
But none comes, except a tree now standing where the lightning was, having rapidly bloomed from a flower, sapling and to a strong trunk. The tree is similar to one outside her house, filled with Sokovian blossoms. Wanda walks up toward it, wading through ankle deep liquid that isn't wet or damp, leaving no trace of even being there except the sensation itself.  
She nearly touches it, instead feeling a thought in her head that whispered "Blast it."  
She carefully raises her one hand, red particles collecting and wills it forward, as the tree explodes into hundreds of green butterflies, flying off and slowly disintegrating to reveal a figure laying in the water-not-water.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Wanda says, walking toward her.  
The green skinned figure stirs, getting up on shaky knees with silver, chainless cufflets around her wrist and ankles and metallic silver lines on her face. "Who...." The woman begins. "....who are you?"

At that moment, another figure emerges from the water, almost flying up from it as Wanda prepares herself.  
"Easy, Ms. Maximoff." He says, a red cloak levitating him as trembling hands put themselves up.  
"How do you know my name?" She asks, standing in front of the figure.  
"You found her." He says, a tone of slight surprise.  
"Who?" Wanda asks, keeping matter in her hand.  
"The first captive of the soul stone."  
Gamora looks at her hands and as she stands, her ankles. "No. Oh God, no."


End file.
